


Do You Love Me?

by dylanobemineforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale - Freeform, dylan obrien - Freeform, lydia martin - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanobemineforever/pseuds/dylanobemineforever
Summary: Stiles Stilinski and you have known each other for a decade. He was your first crush, your forever best friend and the person you trusted the most. Suddenly, only two weeks before your wedding (to another man) your whole life implodes due to one simple confession… Which life will you choose?





	1. Chapter 1

“You kinda look like this Stuart fella.” You pointed at the TV screen with your spoon and then dug into your pint of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream again, moaning as you took another spoonful in your mouth.

“What?!” Stiles looked at you bewildered and seemingly offended. “We look absolutely nothing alike.” He said as he himself took a spoonful from his own pint.

“Switch.” Without looking at one another you exchanged your pints and simultaneously dug into the new flavor. “It’s not an insult, Stiles. It’s just, I don’t know, the eyes and nose I guess.” You shrugged. “He’s cute though.”

“Meaning I am cute?” He gave you a shit-eating grin.

You laughed as you bent forward and placed the pint on the coffee table, exchanging it with your half drunken glass of wine. “I didn’t say that.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, took another spoonful of his cookie dough ice cream and then reached for his wine glass himself.

After a while of no one saying a word, Stiles looked over at you, expecting you to look at the TV screen, but you were already looking at him with a raised eyebrow, as if you knew something that he wasn’t aware of. “What? Why are you looking at me like I just stole all your cookies?”

“Eva is cute, right?” You said completely out of context and Stiles’ frown deepened.

“Yeah, I guess.” Now you were the one with the shit-eating grin. “Why are you asking me that?”

“You like her.” The question rather sounded like a statement and he wondered if it was even meant to be a question. Stiles turned bright red under your staring eyes and he didn’t even know why.

“Why’d you think that?” He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, while averting eye contact with you and sipping some more on his wine. The liquid numbing and clouding his thoughts a little, but it definitely didn’t help him with his burning cheeks, it only added to it.

“So, you do?” Your smile grew bigger and you bumped his shoulder lightly. “You really like her! Why haven’t you made your move already?”

Stiles put his wine glass down and sat up a little straighter, begrudgingly turning away from the TV screen to meet your eyes. Why did he feel like you caught him? Why did he feel his heartbeat increase and his hands getting clammy?

He looked at you, your face only illuminated by the flickering lights of the TV screen and his throat went dry. He’s been seeing your face nearly everyday now, since High School and still his stomach did somersaults whenever he looked into your eyes. Although you wore some old and worn out sweats, combined with a washed-out Star Wars shirt, your hair up in a messy bun, he still thought you were the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen and it still left him breathless until this day.

“No, I don’t like Eva.” He shortly paused, before he added, “Well, at least not like that. I mean I like Eva, she’s nice, but there’s nothing more.” He shrugged, but he could read from your facial expressions that you weren’t buying it. “Really, Y/N. That’s all there is. We’re friends, nothing more!”

“Then who is this mystery girl that you told Lydia about, but not me?” Yup, he was definitely trapped. Why couldn’t Lydia just keep something to herself for once?! He made a mental note that he would definitely complain to her about this and remind her of the word ‘confidential’. “Why can’t you tell me who she is? Why Lydia?”

“Because there’s nothing to talk about, Y/N. She’s taken, okay? I don’t have a chance with her anyway, so what’s the point?” His voice sounded rather irritated. Maybe because he was once again reminded of never getting the girl of his dreams. The one that was sitting right next to him. So close, yet always just out of his reach.

“The point is, that she’s stupid if she’s taking any man over you, Stiles.”

Stiles laughed bitterly. If only you knew. “Yeah, right.”

“I am serious! Any girl would be so happy to have you as their boyfriend! Heck, you’d even make the best husband and father! You cook, you’re funny, you have a steady job, you’re smart and charming and you’re handsome. Honestly, who wouldn’t want that?” You downed the rest of your wine and poured yourself another glass.

“Yeah, tell her that!”

“I would if you’d finally tell me who she is!” You exclaimed. “Is it someone I know? Is that why you don’t want me to know who she is?” You knitted your eyebrows together. “Or he?”

Stiles glared at you. “It’s not a he!”

You held your hands up defensively. “Hey, I am not judging! Derek is hot.”

Stiles face fell. “What? I-I, what the hell does Derek have to do with this?!”

“I am just joking, Stiles. Calm down.” You snickered. Maybe you had too much to drink.

“Well, good.” Stiles huffed and turned his attention away from you again, hoping that you would just trop the matter already, but you didn’t. Instead you reached for the remote and turned the TV off. ”Hey! I was watching that!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Yeah, sure, now that a bunch of strippers run around topless, this movie suddenly peaks your interest.” You rolled your eyes, so did Stiles. “Now, Stiles, you know I won’t let this go until you tell me her name! You can at least give me her name, right?!”

Stiles shortly thought about giving you a fake name, so you would drop the matter already, but he knew that this would only lead to more lies and would trap him eventually in a web of dishonesty that could endanger your friendship if you would ever be able to untangle it. And knowing you, he knew that you would.

Maybe it was the wine getting to his head or it was the fact that this was a weight that he finally wanted to get off his chest, so he told you.

“It’s you, okay?” He blurted out. “Happy now?”

For a long second you just stared at Stiles, questioning if you heard him right, then you just started laughing hysterically. “Yeah, good one!”

A wave of hurt washed over Stiles, being reflected in his eyes. One look at him and your laughter died down instantly. “That was a joke, right?”

You half expected Stiles to start laughing now, mocking how concerned you looked in that moment. Mocking you for actually believing something so ridiculous.

He didn’t.

Instead, he just shook his head, looking into your eyes while his heart raced in his chest as if he had just run a marathon.

Your mind went blank, every thought suddenly erased. Stiles looked at you like a deer caught in headlights, waiting for you to say something – anything! But you couldn’t. Your mouth opening and closing like you were a fish out of water. Nothing made sense to you in that moment. Was he being serious? What was he expecting you to say? Why now? Why? Why did he do this to you?

“Y/N? Please, say something!” He pleaded as he reached out for your right hand, but before he could take it you snapped out of whatever trance like state you just had been in.

“What the fuck, Stiles!” You jumped up from the couch, pacing through your living room, fingers tangled in your hair. “What the fuck?!”

“Y/N, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say-“

“Tsh!” You cut him off and stopped your pacing to look at him. “For how long?” You mumbled, afraid that if you talked normally you wouldn’t be able to keep yourself from yelling.

“First year in college.” He admitted, getting up from the couch and trying to take a step in your direction, but you just took one back and shook your head. “I am sorry, Y/N. I really a-“

“Stop!” You cut him off again. And like you had anticipated you couldn’t keep from yelling anymore. “STOP IT! I don’t wanna hear it!”

“Let me explain-“

“NO!” Tears were forming in both of your eyes and it physically hurt you to see Stiles like this. “Just, why?” You managed to lower your voice. Seeing Stiles like that broke your heart and as the first tear spilled something was triggered within you that caused all the anger to subside. “Why didn’t you ever say anything? Why now?!”

“I was afraid of losing you, okay?! You’re my best friend and I just-… I couldn’t lose you!” He threw his hands up in the air out of frustration. “I guess, I just now realized that with the wedding closing in I just… I am gonna lose you, okay?!”

“What are you talking about?” You really thought you were finding yourself in the wrong movie and that there was a hidden camera in your living room somewhere. You wanted to laugh out loud, applaud Stiles for his great acting abilities, give him a hug and forget that this ever happened, but you knew that it wasn’t that easy. Stiles was being serious, you could tell by how his brows knitted together in a certain way and the way he was carrying himself, more calculated than usual and arms not flailing around aimlessly, but with intention. All these points combined caused you to feel sick to your stomach, like you could throw up any second.

He was being serious.

This wasn’t a joke.

Why wasn’t he joking? Why wasn’t this a joke?!

“You’re not losing me, Stiles.” Your voice sounded calm as the words left your mouth. You didn’t know how you did it because your insides were burning and shaking. “I am getting married, not buried. I am not gonna be out of this world! Nothing’s gonna change!”

“No, you don’t get it!” He was pulling at his hair, frustrated, the veins on his neck protruding. “Everything’s going to change, because I won’t be able to be around you, not when I know that I will never have you!”

“Are you kidding me?!” Well, there the boiling anger was again. “What the fuck do you expect me to do now? Throw everything away that’s been my life for the last four years? Go running off with you and leave everything behind? Because I can’t do that, Stiles! I can’t!”

“I am not asking you to give your life up! I told you this because I thought it might change your mind… you deserved to know!”

“Damn right I did! I deserved to know that nine fucking years ago! You waited nine fucking years to tell me that you fucking love me?” You grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it in Stiles’ face.

“Yup. I deserved that.”

“Fuck off!” You screamed. “Just fuck the hell off, Stiles!” You started to sob violently now. Your entire body shaking due to your heavy crying. Stiles tried to get closer to you yet again, but you just took another pillow and threw it in his direction, missing miserably and under normal circumstances he would have laughed, but now everything he wanted to do was cry, scream and never stop. He fucked up. Big time. How could he ever make this right again? “Leave me the fuck alone, asshole!”

“Y/N, please how can I- “

“Go! Just fucking go!” You turned your back to him, only to take big strides towards the front door which you then yanked open. “Fucking leave! Now! And I don’t wanna see you again! Not for some time at least.” The last part only came out as a whisper. It hurt you to utter these words, but you couldn’t have him around, not with the wedding just ahead. You couldn’t because you were afraid that he was right. You were afraid that you would change your mind. And you couldn’t do this to Dave. You loved him, dearly. But what Stiles didn’t know and what you didn’t dare say was that you had loved Stiles just as long as he had apparently loved you, maybe longer. Everything could have been different if one of you would have just confessed their feelings to the other. But that hadn’t been the case. And now you were committed to another man. A man that you pictured a future with. A man with whom you coud have a happy life with. Was that worth giving up for the unknown future that awaited you with Stiles?

“Don’t do this, please.” Stiles’ voice cracked, but nevertheless he took a hesitant step forward.

“Stiles, the wedding is in two weeks! Two fucking weeks!” Tears were streaming down your cheeks like the Niagara Falls.

“I know, I know…”

“Then please leave.” You felt defeated, tired. Exhaustion kicking in. You just wanted this terrible night to end already. Crawling in your bed, waking up the next day and realizing that it was all just a bad dream. A really horrible nightmare. Then you would call Stiles and tell him all about it and the two of you would laugh your asses off about how ridiculous the thought alone was and everything would get back to normal.  
Stiles’ head hung low as he walked through the door, not being able to look into your eyes. “I am sorry.”

You didn’t watch him get into his Jeep like you usually did, instead you just slammed the door shut right as he passed the threshold, leaning against it afterward and letting the tears fall freely. Why did he have to make everything so impossibly complicated?

After a good half hour of crying your soul out you got up from your place by the door and went back to the living room, gathering all things that reminded you of the awful night. With shaky hands you took the half drunken wine glasses and gulped the remaining liquid down greedily, letting the alcohol numb your thoughts, at least for a bit. Then you took the long-forgotten ice cream pints and two spoons and walked over to the openly attached kitchen.

Just in the process of cleaning the glasses and spoons, you saw the front door being opened. It was Dave.

“Thought you wanted to go out with the boys after work?” You asked him as he walked over to you and gave you a sweet kiss on your cheek.

“Chris is sick and Tom needed to get home early, so we said that we were just gonna go next week.” He answered while grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

“What happened to your date though?” He asked as he opened the lid of the bottle and took a swig. “I thought Stiles wanted to come over?”

“He left early.” Your voice came out shakier than you would’ve liked. You didn’t want to talk about what had happened between the two of you and especially not with Dave. Usually you could talk with him about anything, but this was different. How could you tell your fiancé and soon to be husband that your best friend had just confessed his undying love to you? There was no way that you would let him know that. Dave was a good man and he didn’t deserve this.

Anger was getting the best of you again. How could Stiles do this to you? How could he be so selfish and just throw these damned words right in your face? He knew that his confession would turn your world upside down and not in a positive way. Stiles was well aware that you loved Dave and wanting you to choose between him or Dave was just plain cruel! You knew Stiles for nearly a decade now. He’s been your best friend ever since High School… and he’s been your first crush. You fell madly in love with him. He was smart, kind, loving, funny and always there for you. The two of you had been through so much together, but this was definitely your biggest challenge yet.

“That’s unusual for him.” Dave frowned, looking you up and down as you began scrubbing the kitchen counter, even though it didn’t need scrubbing. You needed to distract yourself with something, in order to not break down crying again just talking about your former best friend. You didn’t even know what status he had in your life anymore. Everything had changed in a matter of seconds. “Usually I need to kick him out before he even thinks about leaving the house. You sure everything’s alright? Did something happen between you two?” Dave laid his hand atop of yours gently, causing you to halt your actions.

You looked up at him, his eyes concerned. He knew how much you cared about Stiles, that you loved him with all your heart, although he hadn’t been fond of the idea at first, but he grew to like the hyperactive and clumsy spaz that Stiles still was. Even in his mid to late twenties.  
You shook your head, forcing yourself to not let the tears spill that were building up behind your eyes once again and instead flashed Dave a toothy smile even though it hurt a little. “No, don’t worry. Everything’s fine, he just had to leave early because he has work tomorrow and needs to get up early.”

Dave could see that you weren’t entirely honest with him. Not once had work stopped Stiles from staying until late at night. Something was up, he could tell, but he let it slide nonetheless. You would talk when you were ready. “Okay, if you say so.” He placed a gentle kiss on your cheek. “I am gonna take a shower, you don’t have to stay up for me.” You nodded. “I love you, Y/N. So much.” Dave began to pepper your face with soft and sweet kisses that made you giggle.

“Love you too.” You said with a genuine smile on your face. You did love him. He was good to you, kind and gentle, but you couldn’t shake the feeling off that you yearned for Stiles’ lips to caress you like that and you hated yourself for it.

You couldn’t do this to him.

You couldn’t break his heart like that.

Right?

Needless to say, you didn’t sleep at all that night. Instead you pictured the different future you could have with Stiles while Dave slept peacefully next to you.

You felt like the biggest hypocrite, but you couldn’t stop your mind from running back to Stiles and a realizable future with him. A future you once thought unreachable and unrealistic was within your reach now.

All you had to do was say the word.

No matter what side you picked though, you knew you would lose. If you chose Stiles you would lose Dave. If you chose Dave you would lose Stiles.

So, the question wasn’t really about choosing your preferable future but rather who you could live better without.

You already knew the answer to this, but you tried to push the thoughts aside.

Sometimes it wasn’t about what you wished for, but what would be best for you.

Dave.

Dave was best for you.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

“You fucking what!!?” Your eyes went wide as you looked at your friend in utter disbelief. “You fucking knew for all those years and never uttered a single word to me?” 

  
You had called Lydia first thing in the morning as Dave went off to work and called her in for an emergency meet-up. You needed to tell someone, talk about what had happened, because you couldn’t keep this bottled up. Maybe you also hoped that Lydia would know what was best for you and give you some much needed advice. What you came to know though was that she had known about your crush on Stiles and vice versa since the very time it had developed, although you had never told her that.

  
“Y/N, don’t look at me like that!” She brought her coffee mug to her lips and took a sip, seemingly not bothered about this whole mess. 

  
You didn’t know how to feel about any of this. You were angry, confused and a gut wrenching feeling of dread started haunting you. “Why didn’t you ever say anything!” You exclaimed as you paced up and down in your living room for the second time in under twenty-four hours. “If you knew that I felt like that, why didn’t you ever tell me that Stiles liked me that way too?”

  
Lydia sat her mug down. “It wasn’t my secret to tell! And honestly it was so obvious that I thought you just had to get it sometime, same goes for Stiles.” She paused and looked at you with her big green eyes that made it hard for you to stay angry at her any longer. “And then you met Dave and I thought that you were over Stiles and I don’t know… You were genuinely happy. I didn’t want to ruin that for you.” 

  
You wanted to say something as your phone started ringing obnoxiously loud. Your step faltered and you anxiously reached to take it out of your pocket, already knowing what you would see on the screen. “It’s him.” It kept ringing, you just blankly staring at the screen in your hands, feeling like the dorky picture of Stiles’ face was mocking you somehow.

  
“Aren’t you going to get it?” Lydia asked you, sounding somewhat sad at the prospect that you might not. 

  
“I don’t know.” Your thumb hovered over the green button, but you didn’t make a move to actually press it. Then the call ended, going straight to voice mail. You sighed, but not out of relief. Rather it was feeling like that with every breath you took a new brick was loaded atop your heart, crushing it under its weight. “Lydia, I don’t know what to do.” You looked at her with tear filled eyes, then back down at your phone which was receiving another call from Stiles. Knowing him this would probably go on for a while. After you muted your phone, you shoved it pack into your pocket. You couldn’t keep looking at his face smiling back at you. “Please, tell me what I should do.”

  
Your friend looked at you with pity in her eyes. “Y/N, I can’t tell you that, you know that. That’s your decision to make.” She sighed. “But whatever you choose to do in the end, I’m on your side, okay? I’ll support you no matter what.”

  
You nodded as you sunk down beside her and she pulled you into a much-needed hug. “I know.” You sniffled. “But I just don’t know what to do.”   
She rubbed soothing circles on your back. “I know.”

***   
  
You unlocked your phone, finger hovering over the caller ID for the hundredth time that day. The wedding was tomorrow and you still haven’t spoken to Stiles since that dreadful night. It was weird not having him around and you couldn’t help but feel like a crucial part of you was missing. You wanted to call him, hear his voice, apologize for overreacting and ask him if he wanted to come over for a lazy evening.

  
But you didn’t.

  
Instead you threw your phone on your bed again, paced a little more and picked it up one more time. Finger now hovering above his various voice mails. You haven’t even found the strength to listen to those yet. You desperately wanted to hear his voice, but you couldn’t listen to these. What if they would change your mind? The wedding was so close and you couldn’t chicken out now, right? You thought about postponing it, wanted to tell Dave that you needed a little more time, but whenever you wanted to tell him you backed up again, changing the subject. You couldn’t do this to him. You wanted to marry Dave, you really did. You’ve been happy these last four years and now everything seemed to fall apart suddenly.

  
The phone slipped out of your hands again.

  
Why was this so hard? 

***  
  
“Is he here yet?” You asked Lydia for the hundredth time as she closed your white wedding dress. This was it. You were all ready to go, only a few minutes left before you would stand in front of the altar.

  
You looked into the full body mirror. The dress was relatively simple. It was tight around your chest and stomach, complementing your curves in a nice and subtle way and eventually puffed out around your hips and there were a few delicate floral accents at the bottom. You fell in love with it instantly, but now all you wanted was to burn it down at the stakes.

  
Lydia had helped you with a simple make-up that complemented your features nicely and your y/h/c was tied atop your head in a loose bun with a few strands hanging down to frame your face.

  
If you were being honest, you never felt prettier, if it weren’t for those damned worry lines between your knitted brows.

  
“I haven’t seen him anywhere. I am sorry.” Lydia gave you an apologetic look, but you tried to shrug it off.

  
This was it then? You’ve been best friends with Stiles for nearly a decade and now he wasn’t even part of one of the most important days in your life. Frankly, you didn’t know if you should be relieved at that or crushed. You didn’t know how you would react if you would see him among the crowd. Your emotions were all over the place and unpredictable. 

  
You sighed and shook your head, trying to give her your best fake smile. “No, it’s okay. Maybe it’s better that way.” It probably was.

  
“You sure about this?” Lydia asked you, clearly seeing the discomfort in your face.

  
Unconvincingly you nodded weakly. You were, right?

  
“Okay.” Lydia opened the door and escorted you down the hallway to the chapel where the ceremony would take place. You fell a few steps behind her, both your heels clicking on the marble tiles, the sound echoing off the high walls, sending chills down your spine.

  
You looked around you nervously, feeling like Stiles could be waiting around any corner. But he wasn’t. And you felt bad for wishing that he was. Were you doing the right thing? Did you make the right decision? Or were you just too scared to admit that you actually knew who your heart belonged to all along?   
Lydia halted in front of the huge double doors, looking over her shoulder to look at you. Your eyes were teary, but not because of joy how it should have been. You were scared that this was the wrong decision. Your heart was pounding in your chest at such a high pace that you could feel it in your throat and you were sure that Lydia could hear it.

  
“You can still turn around, Y/N. You don’t have to do this.” Her eyes mirrored yours pretty much. They were slightly glazed-over from suppressing inevitable tears. To you it seemed like maybe she wanted you to not go in there, but of course she would never say that to your face. This was your decision and not hers, she told you that already. She respected your choice and would stand by your side no matter what. 

  
“Please, Lydia, just – just open the damn doors.” Lydia nodded sadly, looked you up and down one last time and then finally opened the big double doors to walk down the aisle before you. She was now smiling brightly and was definitely better to cover up her worried frown than you were. The music got louder as it was your turn now. You took a last deep breath to calm your nerves and then took all your courage together to take the first step, the others followed automatically. 

  
All eyes were trained on you suddenly and you had to put on your best façade, eyes still teary, but everyone just thought that it was because of joy and excitement. 

  
You ignored the stares, you tried to avoid looking through the crowd all together, because you knew that you would only be looking for him.

  
Dave was patiently waiting in front of the altar, the biggest smile on his face. He was so happy and proud to soon be calling you his wife and all you were feeling was dread. Pure dread that this would be the biggest mistake of your life. That you would regret it. 

  
You stopped in front of him and he took your hands in his, kissing you on the cheek and whispering sweetly in your ear. “You look beautiful! I love you!” You tried to flash him a convincing smile and as his smile faltered slightly, you knew that he could see the worry in your eyes. He squeezed your clammy hands reassuringly and you squeezed back weakly. That seemed to calm him down a bit though. 

  
The pastor began his speech, welcoming everyone for coming and then starting to initiate the actual ceremony. You didn’t really follow, though. Your mind was reeling and all your effort was put into not breaking down crying in that moment. You had made the mistake to roam the heads in the crowd with your eyes. 

  
He wasn’t here.

  
Stiles wasn’t here. 

  
You had wasted your chance, but why did your mind still wander off to think of him standing in front of you right now? 

  
You snapped back to the real world as Dave began to say his vow.

  
That was it.

  
It was nearly done. 

  
Over. 

  
“I, Dave Nash, take you, Y/N Y/L/N, to be my wife, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish in sorrow and in joy, till death do us part.” 

  
Now it was your turn. Everyone was looking at you expectantly as your eyes always seemed to be flitting back to the door, when suddenly they burst open.   
Stiles. 

  
He looked at you, dressed in a black suit, handsome as ever. Your heartbeat skyrocketed as he took one determined step in your direction, then another. He was only looking at you, no one else caught his attention. “I love you, Y/N.” He paused as he took another step. Everyone was dead silent. “I always have. I love everything about you. Even the things I don’t like… I love. And I want you with me. I love you and I think that you love me too.” Another short pause, another step in your direction. “Do you?”

  
Your heart skipped a beat, then beating twice as fast as if it would jump out of your chest any second. For the first time you smiled. Genuinely smiled, because you could feel how that empty void inside your chest was out of a sudden filled again. 

  
You felt complete just looking at him. 

  
Now you felt stupid for pushing him away for the last two weeks. You were scared of looking at him like you were looking at him in this moment, only to find out now that this was everything you always desired.

  
Here and now you were sure that this was the right decision. In that moment, nothing felt more right.

  
You could feel everyone’s stares burning into your skin, but Stiles’ was the one that set you aflame. His eyes shone golden, even from the distance and they looked at you with so much admiration and love that you just wanted to run over to him and kiss him. 

  
Unwillingly you broke eye contact with him to look at Dave whose expression went from confusion to utter hurt. You hated to be the one to cause him that much pain, but you realized now that the decision wasn’t just to protect yourself from a fatal decision, but also him. It wouldn’t be fair to him if you mourned after a man that wasn’t him. 

  
He would understand. 

  
Maybe someday. 

  
“I am sorry.” You whispered as he squeezed your hands tighter, but eventually he released you. 

  
“I know. Me too.” 

  
You looked over to where Stiles was still waiting and without any further thinking you ran down the aisle, grabbed his hand and dragged him out the doors and into the pouring rain with you.

  
As you came to halt by his jeep you were both soaked, but neither of you cared. He took a moment to admire you from up close until finally he pressed his lips to yours. 

  
The kiss was overwhelming. It was desperate, all kinds of emotions mixed together and were put into that one kiss.

  
Here and now this was everything you needed. And by the way your heart pounded in your chest as happy as ever, you knew you made the right choice.   
This felt right. 

  
“Yes, Stiles.” You breathed out as you both broke the kiss to fill your lungs with oxygen again. “Yes, I do. I do love you with all my heart! I love you, Stiles!”

  
And you’ve never been surer of anything in your entire life. 

  
He was the one. 

  
The only one for you.   
  
**The problem is, the epically great decisions and the epically bad ones look exactly the same when you're making them. **  
**Looking back, it's easy to see when a mistake has been made. **  
**To regret a choice that seemed like a decent idea at the time. **  
**But if we used our best judgment and listened to our hearts, we're more likely to see that we chose wisely. **  
**And avoided the deepest, most painful regret of them all. **  
**The regret that comes from letting something amazing pass you by. **


End file.
